This invention relates to acrylic, pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions. Thus far, a need exists for acrylic, pressure-sensitive adhesive compositions which provide high adhesive performance at elevated temperatures, yet which may be stored as a one-part system.
High performance of acrylic adhesives at elevated temperature has previously been achieved by use of diacrylates for high-temperature cross-linking, but such adhesives must be stored and sold as a two-part system. EP 0 034 046 B2 (Date of Publication Jul. 19, 1989), for example, describes an adhesive composition particularly for high temperatures which comprises a first part comprising an acrylate ester monomer, a soluble polyacrylic rubber, an adhesion promoter, and a sulfonyl-chloride-free radical system; and a second part comprising an aldehyde-amine condensation product. The adhesive composition is, however, a two-part system.